Genji Tadano
Genji '''"Gayji" Tadano''' is a side character in Bacchikoi and the main character in the expansion, Bacchikoi Expansion Pack. Background Genji Tadano is a faculty staff member at Yakyusha High School working as the school's baseball club coach. Aside from being a coach, he has another job which is being a preschool teacher and working there part-time. Appearance Genji is a tall muscular man with black eyes along with thick eyebrows, spiky dark blue hair and a small beard. Throughout the game, Genji wears different kinds of outfits. His clothing for coaching consists of a blue jacket with white stripes, black shirt, whistle, white pants with a black belt, long black socks, and casual white and red shoes. His other coaching outfit is a black and orange tank top embroidered with a bolt logo, orange sweatbands, whistle, black and white shorts and black sandals. One last outfit ''he has consists of him wearing a fundoshi along with a white towel. On rare occasions, he would wear yellow-orange sunglasses. In the expansion pack, he wears two additional outfits. The first one is him wearing a uniform of what appears to be from ''FedAss ''(A clever rip-off of the American courier delivery service, FedEx). The uniform is a light blue polo shirt with white stripes along with an embroidered watermelon logo, a blue FedAss cap, a black watch and black pants with a brown belt. The last outfit is a blue jockstrap. Personality and traits Being the coach of the baseball team, Genji always tries to impress his team by being cool even if it meant being a little facetious towards Toshu. Although despite his informalities, he is a caring individual that shows great concern for his baseball team and would even go out of his way for them to help them. He treats his baseball team like family hence why he is willing to do anything for them as long as they keep their head in the game when it comes to their practice sessions. He is not always lenient however, he can be rather serious sometimes especially when the date for the tournament is approaching so he makes sure that his team is not ditching practice. Genji does have a disdain towards anyone that backstabs and quits the baseball team. This was evident when he first met Toshu and tells him about a former ''idiot pitcher. In the expansion pack, it is revealed that Genji has a perverted side and would show his affection to his team through sexual acts with them given a certain situation. History Day 8 He makes his debut by assembling his short team, Ichiru and Masaru, and questions them where is the new recruit. He preemptively berates Toshu for arriving late by calling him a slowpoke as well as telling him that the team is better without him. As Masaru and Ichiru back up hopeless Toshu by talking back to their coach, Genji reveals that he is just trying to show off since it is rare for him to do so. He turns his attention to Toshu to ask for him only for him to raise his voice saying that he cannot hear him. Genji questions his team on why are they being protective about him after Masaru tells him to stop bullying him. He then introduces himself formally to Toshu and welcomes him to the team. He asks Toshu what is his prefered position is. When Genji hears that he prefers pitching, he becomes ecstatic since the team is in desperate need of one. He goes on to explain that they had a former pitcher that could not get along with the team especially with Masaru and quit a week later. Genji exclaimed to Toshu that he better not end up like that pitcher only for Toshu to reassure that will not be the case. After, he tells Toshu to show him how well he can pitch. Upon seeing his pitch, Genji, with a smirk, seems to be unimpressed by Toshu's pitch and speculates that he might not really be fit to join the club after all. After some backlash from Masaru and Ichiru, Genji points out that he was only trying to be cool. Being sincere, Genji tells Toshu that he is not bad at pitching after all but implores him that he still needs to improve as well as practicing his batting skills. Trivia *Although Toshu may have a great bond with Genji, there is no romance route for him. *In the expansion pack game when it comes to sex, he is always the top. He refuses to be the bottom. *His sexual orientation can still be questionable because from the expansion, there is a photo of him appearing to be younger and wacking off to erotic magazines depicting nude women. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male